1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerobic step article which is an integral element of a case for its carrying whereby the need for two pieces of luggage or carrying bags is reduced to one. An aerobic step as used in this invention is also known as a stair exerciser, a step stair climber or an aerobics stepper. The top surface of the step, the platform, is one of the outside surfaces of the case, the other outer surfaces being made of flexible cloth-like fabric material commonly used for existing carrying and traveling bags. The method of attachment of the flexible material can be by means of removable or permanent fasteners, or locked in place with an adhesive. In a tote-bag version, the length of the legs of the stepper would determine the internal volume of the bag available for the packing of personal items and other gear. A handle is attached to one of the longer sides, while the side opposite the surface of the step would comprise a U-shaped zipper or slide fastener allowing the opening and closing of the case when not in use as an aerobic step. Such an aerobic step case would normally weigh less than 10 pounds.
2. The Prior Art
There are a number of aerobic steps currently available and in use by fitness enthusiasts. These steps are an important element of fitness training programs which have been demonstrated to tighten and tone hips, thighs and buttocks, and to effectively be a vehicle for burning body fat. A typical available stepper allows one to adjust the height thereof from 4 to 6 to 8 to 10 inches by simply sliding specially grooved legs into the bottom of the platform eliminating the need for extra blocks. These articles usually require no more than 30.times.18 inches of floor space.
Several available versions have shock-absorbing, non-slip platforms that require merely a step-on, step-off procedure, providing one with the same high intensity aerobic benefits as jogging with the low-impact stress of walking.
Other available steppers are more complex in that rather than being a simple step, they consist of a fluid-filled hydraulic system which provides a smooth stepping action and variable resistance. In these systems, the fluid in the hydraulically actuated pedals moves from one hydraulic chamber to the other in a quiet, non-jarring motion. A control tab allows one to adjust the amount of fluid that circulates, increasing or decreasing the stepper's resistance. These sytems are usually made of aircraft-grade cast aluminum rather that the durable, high molecular injection molded heavy-duty polyethylene of the simpler versions and usually weigh in excess of 15 pounds not including any case for its carrying.